Bite Marks & Bruises
by A good sniff
Summary: this Started out as a graphic description of all the things I would want to do to Ethan Morgan if I could get him alone and vulnerable locked in a room with me but since I just love Benny and Ethan together so much it's become BennyxEthan more than anything, so basically everything after the first chapter and the first part of the second chapter is gonna be nothing but BennyxEthan
1. Bite Marks & Bruises

Howdy folks it's me your friendly neighborhood psychopath. I just recently started rewatching "My Babysitters a Vampire" it all happened because some joker favorited one of my stupid ass stories and I did what I always do. I took a look at their page, as I do, and something ever so fucked up caught my eye so of course I read it. Boy was it all kinds of screwed but it made me remember "My Babysiters a Vampire" and rewatching it made me realize how much I'd love to bang Ethan. I guess cutesy nerdy guys really do it for me. Golly I sure would love to see how many different ways I could make his voice crack. I wanna hear that girly boy scream! Wish he buy some vans or something tho, i hate his dumb nerd shoes. okay , okay enough of my monologuing, who's ready to Fuck Ethan Morgan?

* * *

You stare intently at his sweet face. Your eyes wander across his pale skin, all of it bare except for his underwear. You love the he looks, skinny, no muscles, messy hair. You bite your lip.

He hasn't woke up yet, you run you fingers across his spine, you see him shiver.

You lean down, "it's time to wake up now," you whisper in his ear. He doesn't open his eyes.

You lift his head and lightly tap his face, "wake up."

His eyes flutter open, drowsily he blinks and looks up at you. A look of panic spreads across his face he tries to back away from you. He can't.

"Where am I?" He asks his eyes darting around the room.

"None of your concern," you say flatly.

"Who are you?" He says panicked, struggling against the ropes binding him to the wooden beam.

"No one really, it's not important," you say with a wave of your hand, "now you on the other hand I am very curious about you."

You dig through the pile of his discarded clothes and pull out his wallet. You flip through it pulling out an ID.

"Ethan Morgan," you say your eyes darting to his face and back to the ID. You toss it aside and return your attention to Ethan. You kneel down level with him, he looks like he's trying to keep a straight face, or he's going to cry.

"You smell _so_ good," you say tracing your fingers along his neck.

"Wait are you-" Ethan starts.

You flash your fangs, and then grin, "how'd you know?" you say feigning surprise, "you know I saw you and then I smelled you and I just had to have you."

He looks terrified, he yanks at his bound wrists trying to free himself. You wag your finger at him, "that won't work. I'm _very_ good at that."

"Please don't eat me," Ethan whines, "I've got a history project I need to finish, I really can't die this week please."

"Oh don't worry I won't kill you, I won't even bite you even though I really, _really_ want to. I just want a taste, and some pictures" you purr.

"What," Ethan asks. You don't give him an answer, you flip open your pocket knife then he starts screaming.

"Help! Help! Someone please help me!" he yells trying desperately to pull his arms out of the ropes.

"You really think if there were people in this building I'd be **stupid** enough to **not** gag you?" you say slowly moving closer to him. He keeps yelling, "it's abandoned you twit!" you yell over him.

"Help, someone help me! He's gonna kill me please! Someone!" he yells at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking about three different ways.

You grab his face with both of your hands, your knife still in one. He stops screaming and looks at it nervously, the cold metal practically touching his face. You smile softly at him.

"Shh shh shh," you hush him, "now I've got a ball gag but I don't want to have to use it. I wanna hear your sweet voice, so if you'd be so kind as to keep your voice down, that'd be wonderful."

He closes his mouth and goes silent.

"Now now you're allowed to talk, and whine, and plead, you don't have to be so quiet, just don't yell. Okay?" you purr, still cupping his face with your hands. He keeps his lips closed defiantly.

"Fine have it your way," you say the smile melting from your face. You let go of his face and step back to look him over. "Where am I going to cut you?" you say thinking out loud, "your face? I can't decide whether or not I want to mess it up." your eyes dart to his face, he shakes his head vigorously not saying a word.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you, speak up," you croon.

He frowns and shakes his head again.

You wag your finger, "so you want me to do it on your face?" you grin.

"No!" he yells, "Please don't."

"There you go," you say clapping sarcastically, "if not your face then your neck, hows that sound?"  
"No , nevermind, please not my neck," he pleads.

"Too late, I've made up my mind," you grin, "you should've said something when I was taking suggestions."

He whines, "please just don't."

"Stop worrying, I won't cut that deep, I promise I won't kill you," you say swooping in close and holding the knife against the side of his neck.

He whines and tries to pull away, eyes wide and terrified.

"Ethan, Ethan, Ethan," you croon threading you fingers into his hair, "if you struggle like that I might nick you carotid, then you'd bleed out and I'd be sad," then you yank his head to the side to better expose his pale neck. You hold the blade against his soft skin and you see him trembling. You press harder and you see a tear run down his face. You drag the blade across his flesh and he screams. You stare fixedly at the cut as crimson seeps out. You bite your lip and inhale. You then lick the gash tasting the warm blood, you can feel Ethan cringe. You grin to yourself and then you suck, filling your mouth with his hot metallic blood.

"Please stop," he whines. You don't stop, not immediately then after another minute or so you release him removing your mouth from his pretty neck. You lick your lips. He shudders, his eyes flutter, he gasps.

"You like that," you bite your lip.

He shakes his head, vigorously, like someone who doesn't want to believe something, who can't believe something.

"What do you mean no?" you say cocking your head, "do you really even mean no?"

There are tears stream down his face now, those are tears of shame, you think you know what's going on. You smile.

"Aw honey what's wrong?" you croon.

He sobs harder, sputtering and gasping. He meets your eyes, you see the look of complete shame in his.

"I bet I can guess. I bet you liked it, it did something for you, turned you on."

He squeezes his eyes shut, "no, no, no ,no," he whines.

"That's your thing," you smile, "vampires?" you flash your fangs and cackle. Then you walk over to the dresser and pull out your polaroid camera. You wave it at Ethan.

"Smile," you purr. You snap a picture of his tear soaked face. You wave the photo then set it on the dresser. Then you snap pictures of him from the side and behind and then of his sweet bloodied neck.

You grin at him, "That was fun, now come on," you say flipping open your pocket knife again this time to sever the ropes on his wrists, "now if you try to get away I'll break your spine."

You cut the ropes on his legs and then tie his wrists together. He whimpers.

"Stand up," you order.

He doesn't. He won't move from the spot on the beam. You know exactly why. You pull him up by the arm and push him onto the bed. He crosses his legs hurriedly.

"Aw," you purr, "you want some help with that or you wanna do it yourself?"

He screws up his face and glares at you, he looks right pitiful his face all covered with tears.

"This is your fault," he spits.

"And?" you ask.

He closes his eyes he looks angry with himself more than me, "you deal with it," he slowly spreads his legs.

Your face splits into a wide grin, "you are amazing holy shit." you take another picture of him and set the camera down.

You lean in close and move your hands lightly up his thighs. He shudders. You slide back his underwear and look up at him. He's blushing, he looks **so** embarrassed. You look back down at his crotch. You take his dick in your mouth and bob your head up and down. You glance back up at him, he looks like he's enjoying himself. His eyes are half closed and he's breathing heavy.

You take your mouth of him and say, "feels good doesn't it," then you start sucking him off again.

He whines a little, god you're loving this.

Ethan grabs your head and gasps. You take your mouth off him again and he cums, all over your face. He looks terrified. You laugh.

" **This** is your fault, you deal with it," you grin using his own words against him.

"I'm so sorry, do you have a tissue or-" he starts frantically.

"Lick it," you muse.

He looks at you, "that's gross."

"What's gross is that it's on my face," you retort raising an eyebrow at him challengingly.

He frowns, sticking out his bottom lip, he looks like he might cry again.

You sit in front of him close your eyes and stick out you face and say, "I'm waiting."

You hear him inhale then exhale shakily and then you feel his tongue on your face. You open your eyes again and stare into his, he blushes and averts his eyes.

"Nuh uh uh, you gotta look at me," you whisper. You see his brow furrow then he looks back at you, meeting you eyes.

"Good boy, now keep cleaning up your mess."

When he's finished he backs up and looks away, "okay are you done now," says with an edge to his voice.

You laugh, "nowhere even close to done." you push him down on the bed. You grab the bottle of lube off the side table and pull his underwear the rest of the way off.

"What're you gonna do?" he says quietly.

"I'm gonna do **you** ," you purr.

He looks at you like a deer in the headlights, "like sex?"

God he's so innocent, so sweet and pure. You love getting to soil him.

"Why else do you think I stripped you?" you ask positioning yourself above him.

You coat your fingers in lube and trace your index finger down his stomach, lower and lower until you're at his entrance. You slide one slippery finger inside him. He tightens around it. You move it and he exhales, letting out the breath he had been holding in. He's up again. You take your time adding more fingers, makings sure not to hurt him.

After you spend enough time preparing him you slowly pull your fingers out and he makes a little sound, almost a whine.

"Ready?" you ask unzipping your pants and whipping your dick out, so to speak.

"Huh?" He says.

"I'm not waiting any longer," you say. You push his legs up and apart and you enter him.

He gasps and his knees squeeze your sides. You move slowly and he pants.

"How's it feel?" You ask him with a smile.

"S'weird, I feel it, mm, in my stomach," he stutters.

"Yeah? Is it good? You like it?" You ask.

"S'good," he moans. You grin in a self satisfied kind of way.

You move and he moans. You move and he tightens around you. You move and he cums again.

"That was fast, you couldn't wait for me?" you laugh. You move again.

"Wait," he yelps, "gimme a second."

"That's not fair, now is it?" you ask. You don't wait for a reply. He moans loudly and tightens up again, squeezing you.

"You like that," you purr and speed up. He just moans. God he's cute, he's so pure and he's so honest and it just makes you wanna make him scream.

He pants, his breaths short and fast. His eyes are almost rolling back in his head.

"You enjoying yourself?" you ask. No response. You pound him harder.

He mumbles something.

"Hmm?" you ask but he doesn't hear you.

"Benny," he moans.

"Holy shit," you almost laugh, "you're thinking of someone else?" he still doesn't hear you.

"He your boyfriend? Do you wish he was your boyfriend? Do you wish he was doing this to you?"

"Benny, oh man, benny," he moans loudly.

"You're making me jealous," you say, tracing your finger down his face. He whines.

God he's hot, you're about to cum. You keep moving getting faster. He cries out and cums again. Just seeing his face does it for you. You pull out and shoot it on his stomach. Then you toss yourself down on the bed beside him both of you breathing heavily.

"Made you cum three times, pretty great aren't I?" you say sarcastically. He doesn't say anything. You look over at him, he's asleep. You laugh.

"I'm just that good," you say.

* * *

Ooo-wee ain't that fun, god I love Ethan, i love Benny too holy shit. Should like continue this and like include Benny. Cause I've got some ideas my dude. Oh boy! Hope you like my shitty stories.


	2. Breaks and Contusions

I should be doing my creative writing homework right now, but I'm not, I'm writing this, I hope you enjoy it. Or whatever.

* * *

You hear thumping in the closet. You sit up and laugh, you had entirely forgotten about him. Ethan jolts awake too.

"What's that," he asks groggily. You grin and slide off the bed.

"Don't you mean _who's_ that?" you purr. You swing open the closet door. Inside, gagged and tied to a chair is the other guy, the one he was with when you found him. Took him.

"Benny?" Ethan says, surprised. Benny starts kicking and trying to yell through the gag.

You yank the gag out of his mouth and starts to yell.

"Ethan! Ethan I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have helped you, I should have helped you," he yells, his voice fading to a whine. A choked sob.

Ethan starts to open his mouth to say something but, you hold up a finger to shush him. You turn to Benny who's sobbing, you cut the ropes around his legs he immediately shoots up. He lunges at you, you dodge and he falls to the floor.

"Wow, a spunky one aren't you?" you chuckle. He wiggles around until he gets his bound hands in front of him. Then he pushes himself off the floor and lunges at you again.

"It was his first time,"Benny shouts angrily swinging at you with his hands.

"Ooo, I got to pop his cherry. I'm so glad, I thought I smelled a virgin. No wonder he enjoyed it so much when i sucked him off,"

Benny swings furiously hitting you a few times, it doesn't hurt. You grab him by the hair and throw him down on the bed next to Ethan.

"Why are you so angry Benny? What's your deal?" you ask him hinting sarcasm.

"What's my deal!" he yells, sitting up, "you fucking," he chokes up, "you, you, my best friend, you," he starts sobbing.

You grin, "you know what I think, I think that you're just ashamed. Of this," you grab his crotch and he yelps. You cackle.

"Look at that Ethan, your best friend got excited hearing me fuck you," you muse nastily.

"Shut up," Benny chokes through the tears.

"God you're both such babies when it comes to erections, I mean sure, you're ashamed that you it turned you on when I went all dracula on you," you nod to Ethan, "and you're ashamed that hearing the sweet sounds I made your dear Ethan make, made you stand at attention," you grin at Benny, "but honestly who the hell care as long as it feels good right?"

"It didn't-" Benny starts to say.

"Oh yeah really?" you say smugly. You rip his zipper open and pull down his pants, he whines and tries to squirm away.

"Get up," you push him up onto his knees and turn him to face Ethan.

Benny looks at you a pathetic look on his face, "please don't make him, don't make him, I don't want him to," he sobs.

"Ethan you'll help your friend out, won't you?" you purr. He closes his eyes and slowly, very slowly nods his head.

"Good boy," you say.

"No, Ethan no, no, no,no," Benny whines.

You nudge Benny towards Ethan, you see Ethan's lips part, you bite yours.

Benny winces as Ethan puts it in his mouth, "Ethan stop," he whines.

"Ethan," he cries. Ethan looks up at him, his big brown eyes staring up at Benny as he moves his head.

"Ethan, you don't have to," Benny whines putting his hands on Ethan's head and trying to push him away, halfheartedly. You watch Ethan suck Benny off as Benny cries. It's quiet except for Benny's whining.

Finally Benny makes a strained little sound and Ethan stops moving his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Benny cries dropping his head in his hands.

"Swallow," you hiss at Ethan. He does, "so obedient." You reach out and touch his face. Benny lashes out and pushes you away from Ethan, "don't fucking touch him!"

You shove him back down to the floor. He tries to get back up and you kick him. He tries again, pulling himself up with the dresser and knocking all you pictures off in the process. You shove him back to the floor. You kick him.

"Fuck you," he screams, his eyes still full of tears. You kick him. He curls up in pain you kick him again for good measure. He coughs .

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Ethan yells.

"Why should I?" you cock your head and grin.

"Just stop it," he cries.

"What are you gonna do for me?" you ask. He makes a face and looks away, "you got anymore firsts to give me?" you pause, "you ever been kissed?" he screws up his face even more. You lean in but before you can do it you feel a tug on your legs and you fall, your head hits the bed-frame, everything goes black.

"Holy shit you killed him," Ethan exclaims. Benny groans and curls back up on the floor, "oh man Benny."

Ethan slides off the bed and down onto the floor to comfort his friend. Ethan carefully searches through the vampire's pockets. He pulls out the pocket knife and cuts the ropes on Benny's wrists. Then turns it around to cut his own.

"Ethan I'm so sorry," he chokes.

"Hey, It's not your fault," Ethan says sadly.

"I could've helped, I could've done something, I just sat there," he cries.

Ethan shushes him and strokes his hair. After a while Benny starts to calm down. He sniffles and says, "he's not really dead you know, he would've gone poof," he motions with his hands.

"Guess you're right," Ethan laughs lightly.

"I wanna go home," Benny sniffles quietly.

"Okay let's go home," Ethan says starting to help Benny up.

"Wait, wait, get dressed first," Benny says looking away.

Ethan looks down at himself, "oh yeah," he laughs, "I forgot about that." He gathers up his clothes from where they had been tossed when the vampire had stripped him. (that's 'you' 'you' were the vampire, now 'you' are no longer part of this story, probably. Just so we're clear.)

Ethan stands up and dusts himself off. He pulls Benny up gently, Benny winces. Ethan wraps his coat around Benny's shoulders.

"No keep your coat, you need it more than me," Benny says trying to shrug it off.

"Don't be silly I'm fine, Come on, let's get out of here," Ethan leads him out of the room and helps him down the stairs.

"Do you know where we are?" Benny asks.

Ethan looks around, "I think it's the motel that's like right outside of town."

"Ah man, what am I going to tell my grandma about my ribs," he groans.

"We can just tell her we got jumped by some vampire," Ethan suggests. Benny nods.

"How bad are your ribs?" Ethan asks.

"I dunno, they hurt a lot, I don't want to say they're broken though cause I'd probably be wrong," he replies. Ethan looks around the empty parking lot. There's a dumpster a few stray shopping carts and a beaten up van. he doesn't think he's ever seen the van sitting here before and he has an idea.

"here wait here for a second," Ethan tells Benny leading him over to the van. Then he rushes back to the room. the vampire is still passed out on the floor, he mumbles something that sounds like, "ah fuck dude." Ethan kneels down and yanks his key off the his wallet chain. Then he stands up, thinks about it for a second, then gives the vampire a good kick in the ribs.

"That's for Benny asshole," he spits, then he rushes back outside to the van.

He puts the key in the door and the goes around to the other side and helps Benny into the passenger side, then around again to the driver's seat. He puts the key in the ignition and turns.

"We're gonna steal a car?" Benny asks.

Ethan nods as they turn out of the parking lot.

"Wait till we tell Rory, he'll lose his shit," Benny laughs and then winces. Ethan glances sadly at him.

It's starting to get dark now Benny glances at Ethan, he can't read his expression. Benny remembers hearing Ethan say his name when he was getting fucked. It made his heart do backflips.

They get to Ethan's house and Ethan sneaks Benny upstair, "we can wait till tomorrow to tell your grandma, you need to get some rest now" he tells Benny. Benny nods and sits down on Ethan's bed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Ethan says.

"Okay," Benny responds.

Ethan turns back to Benny before he goes in the bathroom and says, "let's agree to never talk about today again, okay."

"Yeah," Benny say's not meeting his eye.

Ethan showers and Benny gets into bed. Ethan eventually joins him. They don't say a word to each other. Benny feels guilty even though he knows there was nothing he could have done.

Ethan is embarrassed that Benny heard everything he said, from when he'd essentially told the vampire to blow him to when he said it felt good and worst of all when he had moaned Benny's name not only once but three times. He feels his face turn red and he tries to think of something else but all he can think of if Benny, Benny who stood up for him despite being kicked in the ribs, Benny who cared enough to cry for him, Benny, who is in his bed right now.

"Ethan did you clean that cut on your neck?" Benny's voice asks sounding loud in the silence.

"I mean I showered," Ethan says.

"You've gotta do it properly, it could get infected," Benny says sitting up and wincing.

"Hey no I got it you don't have to do anything," Ethan says jumping up.

"Just let me help," Benny gets up, "that's the least I can do."

Ethan helps him into the bathroom and he sits down on the edge of the bathtub. Then he grabs the hydrogen peroxide and some bandaids out of the cabinet.

"Here," Benny says gesturing for the bottle.

"Really Benny I've got it," Ethan complains.

"Give it to me," Benny insists.

Ethan rolls his eyes, "fine," and he hands it over.

"Take off your shirt," Benny orders.

Ethan gives him a look.

"Please," Benny says exasperatedly, "it'll get wet."

"Oh right," he says with a little smile. He takes off his shirt. He sees Benny's eyes linger on his bare chest for a second.

"Come here," Benny stands up. Ethan opens his mouth to tell him he should sit back down but Benny says, "just shut up for a second," then he smiles a little, "sit down, okay."

Ethan nods and sits on the edge of the tub.

"Tilt your head a bit," Benny instructs, "this is gonna sting."

Ethan nods. Benny holds a wash cloth under the cut and pours the hydrogen peroxide on it.

"Ah ah ah, that stings," Ethan exclaims.

"I told you it would," Benny says He pats Ethan's neck dry then he sticks a couple bandaids over it. "There,"

"Thanks," Ethan gets up and helps Benny back to the bedroom. They both lie down. Benny turns to face Ethan.

"Good night E," Benny smiles.

"Night,"Ethan smiles too.

Ethan wakes up to his alarm. He groans and rolls over smacking the snooze button and going back to sleep. He's **not** going to school today.

Ethan wakes up again, this time his mom is shaking him.

"Mom," he groans.

"Ethan get up, you're in big trouble," she snaps at him.

"What'd I do he,"asks drowsily.

"Come downstairs," she orders. She leaves the room angrily.

"What's that," Benny mumbles.

"My mom, she's pissed, go back to bed," Ethan tells him.

Ethan goes down stairs, his mom is waiting at the kitchen table. He sits down across from her.

"Where were you last night?" she asks.

"I was here, I just got back late," Ethan answers.

"Why did you get back so late, why didn't you call me and what did you do to your neck?" She asks him.

Ethan hesitates, he can't tell her the whole story, he can't tell anyone that, but he's got to think of something believable. "Me and Benny uh, me and Benny got beat up yesterday, by some bullies from school."

"Oh Ethan," his mom says sadly getting up and walking around the table and hugging him.

"Sorry I didn't tell you last night I didn't wanna wake you up, and i was embarrassed," Ethan says apologetically.

"It's okay honey I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thanks mom, can I go back to bed now," Ethan asks.

"Sure honey," she replies. She lets him go and he trudges back upstairs. He gets back into bed.

"You in trouble?" Benny asks, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Nah, I played the sympathy card," Ethan replies.

"Nice," Benny says.

* * *

Alright that's chapter two, from here on out I'm going for a sweet sappy sort deal, these boys deserve that after what I've subjected them to. Ta-ta for now.


	3. Grab Ahold Of Me Darling

(cause you know I'm always such a mess)

((that's part of the title it just wouldn't all fit, oops.))

Golly lemme just say that I love the nerdy guy stereotype from movies and TV, the geek, the virgin, the scrawny bookworm who gets his ass beat every other day because nobody understands him. I wanna hate the world with him, I want him to tutor me cause I'm an imbecile and then I wanna be his first kiss, take his virginity too of course. Gosh, that'd be dreamy, like an 80's comedy, cept I'm not a hot girl, I'm just some dumb, angry, adolescent boy with an electric guitar and a boner for cute geeky guys.

* * *

Later that day, in the late afternoon, Ethan decides they should probably get up now since it's almost one. He nudges Benny's foot with one of his and is ignored. He tries it again to no avail. So he kicks him in the leg.

"Oi," Benny grumbles.

"Get up it's like almost three," Ethan mumbles.

"You're still in bed."

"Well I'm getting up."

Ethan rolls out of bed, he flicks on overhead light and Benny groans and rolls over.

"Come on get up," Ethan urges, "we've gotta get your ribs fixed."

"Okay fine I'm getting up," Benny groans. He sits up and winces, Ethan rushes around the bed to help him.

"I'm fine, I've got it," Benny brushes his hand away. Ethan feels a little hurt.

Ethan slips on his shoes and tries to help Benny with his.

"Ethan I'm fine stop trying to help I've got it," Benny snaps.

"Geez Benny why are you being so touchy I'm just worried about you, you're hurt," Ethan retorts.

"I'm being touchy because you're treating me like a little kid, I don't need your help," Benny snaps back.

"Fine then I'll just meet you outside," Ethan huffs angrily and then storms out of the room, "maybe I'm treating you like a kid because you're acting like one," he says under his breath.

He waits for Benny on the front porch. Why does he have to push Ethan away? Ethan understands that Benny's freaked out by all that happened, he is too, but he doesn't have to shut down and ignore it completely. Then again who was Ethan to talk, he was the one to say he never wanted to talk about it again. Now he feels like a total hypocrite. He stares at his feet until Benny finally joins him on the porch.

"Sorry I got all pissy at you back there," Benny says with an ashamed sort of smile.

Ethan smiles too, "I was about to say the same to you, sorry I'm being a hypocrite."

"It's cool, we're even," Benny says, "now let's go see if my Grandma will fix my ribs."

Ethan nods and they walk down the street to Benny's house. Benny unlocks the door and yells, "hey grandma I'm home, I was at Ethan's last night, sorry I didn't call you!"

She comes into the room frowning at him, "and why's that?"

"We got jumped by some vampire, we weren't prepared he snuck up on us," Ethan explains, "I told my mom it was some bullies from school."

"Was it Jessie?" Benny's grandma asks.

"No some drifter, liked the smell of Ethan's blood, did a number on my ribs," Benny tells her.

"You should have one of your friends tell the council, I don't think they appreciate drifters hanging around in their territory," Benny's grandma says, "in the meantime let's see those ribs Benny."

Benny nods and lifts his shirt. His ribs are about three different shades of purple and he can almost see where a few are fractured.

"Oh dear let me go get my spell book," Benny's grandma says rushing off to find it.

Benny sits on the couch.

"Geez Benny those look really bad," Ethan frowns.

"I'm alright," Benny shrugs, "grandma will fix me up in a sec."

Ethan wants to cry. He wants to cry cause Benny is acting with so much disregard for himself and Ethan feels _so_ guilty. He doesn't know what to do, it's eating him.

Benny's grandma comes back into the room, "Come on Benny," then she turns to Ethan, "this is gonna take a bit so you may as well just head on home."

Ethan nods, "See you tonight Benny."

"What," Benny asks.

Ethan feels his heart sink a bit, "It's friday."

"Oh yeah, yeah I'll see ya."

Ethan goes home and locks himself in his room. He lets loose the tears that he's been holding back all morning. He wants to scream, he wants to put his fist through the wall, he wants to curl up in a little ball and he never wants to think about anything **ever** again. His body shakes as he sobs.

After he gets it out of his system he lies on the floor staring blankly at the ceiling until his mom calls him downstairs. He trudges downstairs, the look on his face completely apathetic. When he gets to the bottom of the stairs he sees Sarah, then he sees the concerned look on her face. Damnit.

"Hey Sarah," Ethan smiles, it feels fake, he doesn't feel like he can smile right now.

"Hey," she smiles back, her smile looks forced, she can't hide the fact that she's worried. "So what movie are we watching tonight?"

"I dunno, Benny had one picked out I think, he should be over soon," Ethan says.

"Cool, Erica's on her way too," says Sarah. Ethan nods.

"My parents left yet?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah, right when I got here," Sarah replies.

Ethan nods and and they go to the living room. They chat while they wait for Erica and Benny but Ethan's not fully paying attention.

"Hey so what's up with you? Why weren't you at school today?" Sarah asks with a concerned little frown.

"No reason really, I just wasn't feeling it today, it's not really important," Ethan says bluntly.

Sarah gives him a look, "Yeah right like I believe that, tell me what's up."

Ethan opens his mouth then closes it, what is he going to say. He opens his mouth again, "uh so Benny and I were walking home from the comic book store last night and this vampire jumped us and he beat Benny up pretty bad and I feel guilty that's all," he says looking down at his lap.

"And did they bite you?" Sarah asks.

"No he just cut me," Ethan replies.

"Well that's not good but at least he didn't bite you," she says, "I'm sorry that you two had to go through all that, that must have sucked."

"You have no idea," Ethan says sarcastically.

Sarah looks at him with that concerned look on her face again, "did something else happen?"

"No," he says quickly, "sorry, sorry, I'm just tired."

She nods slowly, then Ethan hears the doorbell. Oh thank god, he thinks.

"It's probably Benny, I'll go get it," he says shooting up and rushing to answer the door.

It's not Benny, it's Erica.

"Hey there dweeb, your parents got any booze I feel way too sober."

"Hi Erica nice to see you too why don't you come in, sit down," Ethan says exasperatedly.

"Wow someone's in a bitchy mood tonight, I like it, but seriously I **need** something to drink," Erica says walking inside past Ethan and into the kitchen.

"You and me both," Ethan says under his breath, and then loudly, "I think it's in one of the cabinets above the fridge, hold on let me find it."

He follows her into the kitchen and stands on a chair to reach his parents stash.

"Nice, thank you Ethan," she says starting to mix herself a drink.

"You wanna make me one too," Ethan asks.

"Look at you dweeb, you're finally growing up," Erica looks at him with a grin.

"Yeah whatever," Ethan says.

Erica follows him back into the living room where Sarah's flicking through Ethan's Netflix que.

"So we thinking Walking Dead or one of the freaky looking horror movies you've got on here," Sarah asks looking over at them as they enter the room, "Ethan, what are you drinking?"

"I dunno, whatever Erica is," Ethan shrugs.

Sarah looks shocked, "nu-uh give me that," she says reaching for his cup.

"Um, I don't think so, my body my choice," Ethan says holding his cup out of her reach.

"Yeah Sarah, let the man drink," Erica chimes in.

Sarah gives them both a dirty look but turns back to the television.

"So where's Benny, he's like always here before me," Erica asks.

Ethan looks at his watch, "dunno."

Benny's tying his shoes, he's late, he woke up from his nap later than he had expected. He hears a tap on his window and goes to check expecting it to be Rory coming over to to show him some dead thing he found on the side of the road.

"Hey Rory what's-" he starts as he opens the window but then he jumps back.

"Can I come in," a chillingly familiar voice purrs.

"Fuck no!" Benny says angrily going to slam the window but the vampire grabs his arm.

"Ah come on, I wanna play with you," he muses.

"I swear to god if you don't leave me alone I'll," Benny starts but the vampire cuts him off.

"What, cry again, please be my guest it's **so** cute," he says with a grin.

Benny yanks his arm away and goes to slam the window again.

"Wait! I was just fucking with you, I'm not gonna do anything this time, I just want my car back," he says making an apologetic face that looked more sarcastic than apologetic.

"You know I kinda like your car I think I'll keep it, I think that's only fair after all you've done," Benny says smugly.

"Okay then think about it this way, the minute you step out of your house I could snatch you up again and do all manner of dirty rotten no good things to you. oh, oh and we could call your little boyfriend and make him watch," the vampire grins.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's not gay,"Benny says defensively.

"Uh-huh, really? Could've fooled me, maybe you should tell him that," he laughs, then mockingly, "Benny, Benny, oh Benny!"

Benny turns around to get something out of the closet.

"Ah come on that was funny," he says.

Benny ignores him.

"Okay I'm sorry, I just want my car, oh and those polaroids, did you take those cause I'd really like em ba-"

The vampire is cut off as Benny points a water gun full of holy water at him.

He puts his hands up looking amused, "whatchya got there buddy?"

"Holy water, and I've got an entire arsenal in here, garlic, holy water balloons and a nerf gun with No. 2 pencils instead of the little foam bullets.

"Damn someone's a real Sam Winchester, or would you be Dean cause you're the funny one," the vampire grins. Benny brandishes the water gun threateningly.

"Okay, I get it you don't want me here, but before I go just know this," he grins nastily, "I will always be Ethan's first," then he runs before Benny can shoot him.

Benny yells angrily and throws the water gun at the wall. Then he picks it up, stuffs it in his back pocket and walks to Ethan's. He takes a second to collect himself on Ethan's porch. He puts on a smile and knocks on the door. The door opens.

"Finally," Erica says, "we were starting to think you were like dead or something."

"Nope, not dead just napping," Benny smiles closing the door behind him.

"Hey," Sarah says not looking away from the television.

"Ah what, you guys started watching The Walking Dead without me?" Benny says.

"Sorry I couldn't remember the like movie you had said the other day so we were just gonna watch this until you got here," Ethan says from beside her. He sounds kinda funny.

Ethan glances over at Benny and their eyes meet. Benny looks sad for that moment and then he looks away. Benny sits down. Ethan chugs the rest of his drink and immediately feels sick.

"I'm gonna hurl," Ethan slurs and gets up, heading for the bathroom.

"What's up with him?" Benny asks with a frown.

"I told him not to," Sarah says smirking.

"He's such a baby, I didn't even give him that much," Erica says rolling her eyes.

"What?" Benny asks again.

"Booze," says Erica holding up her cup.

"Seriously, why'd you give that to him?" Benny says getting up.

"It's his parent's and he asked for it," Erica shrugs.

Benny scoffs and goes after Ethan. He can hear Ethan throwing up through the bathroom door. He knocks on it.

"Hey E, you alright in there?" He asks.

"Drinking was a mistake, I feel so groooss," Ethan groans.

"Why were you even drinking in the first place."

"Cause I, cause everything's all fucked up."

"I don't think I've ever heard you curse before, can I come in so we can talk?"

The lock clicks and Benny opens the door. Ethans sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, he looks kinda pale. Benny closes the door behind him and sits across from Ethan.

"So what's up?" Benny says already guessing what it's about.

"You already know whats up," Ethan starts, "well no, I guess you don't cause you see the whole situation in a different light than I do."

"Then can you tell me?"

Ethan hesitates, opening and shutting his mouth, he takes deep breath and the says, "I know you feel guilty for what happened to me, but i need you, I **need** you to know it wasn't your fault. What happened to us was really messed up I know that, and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have had to go through it and uh," Ethan pauses.

"Ethan it's not your fault, it was his fault," Benny says sadly.

"Well i could say the same thing to you but that's not even what's bugging me the most, uh, okay so other than the beating and cutting and violence and what he made you do, uh, other than that I, I liked what he did to me, I liked it," Ethan looks at Benny causioly.

Benny says nothing. Ethan looks away.

"I feel so stupid, I, I know how screwed up it is but it, the sex, it felt good, and I hate that it did because I feel like I'm betraying everybody, like I'm betraying **you**. And I know that you think that he violated me and I guess I do feel kinda violated but not, not by the sex," Ethan says and then laughs uncomfortably, "God that sounds so awful, I sound like a total freak," he looks back at Benny, "I'm sorry."

Benny stares at him, shocked.

"Oh man you hate me," Ethan groans.

"You feel like you betrayed me?" Benny asks.

Ethan blushes, "uh, I've kinda always imagined that if I was ever going to do it with a dude, you'd be my first."

Now Benny blushes, "I, I don't hate you, and I don't feel as guilty now that you're telling me this, now I'm just even more jealous."

"Jealous?" Ethan asks.

"Sorry that came out wrong, or I didn't mean to say it that way. I guess I'm trying to say well, yeah I am jealous, I felt like a total dick for feeling that way given the situation but the situation side I'm jealous cause he got to you first, before I could work up courage."

Ethan suddenly crawls over to Benny. Surprised, Benny tries to scoot back forgetting about the door behind him.

"Are you-" Benny starts but Ethan hugs him, wrapping his arms around Benny and burying his face in Benny shoulder.

"Am I what?" Ethan asks, Benny feels the words vibrate through his shoulder.

"Nothing, never mind," Benny mumbles putting his arms around Ethan.

"Benny?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we start over?"

"Definitely," Benny squeezes Ethan lightly. Ethan squeezes him back.

"So, uh, you ready to go watch that movie," Benny asks quietly.

"Yeah what was it you wanted to watch again?" Ethan whispers.

"There's this awesome, freaky, horror movie about this rookie cop that has to stay in this haunted police station for a night, it looks really good," Benny says.

"Yeah that sounds like it'll be a good distraction," Ethan says, Then he slowly pulls away from Benny and stands up. They rejoin Sarah and Erica in the living room, they've finished the episode they had been watching and are whispering to each other. They stop when they notice that Benny and Ethan are back.

"You good?" Sarah asks.

Ethan sits on the couch beside her, "I'm better yeah."

Benny snatches the remote of the table and throws himself on the couch next to Ethan. He starts flicking through the rows of genres.

"Did you like give him your Netflix password or something," Erica asks shrewdly.

"Yeah, so," Ethan says.

"Isn't that like illegal," Eriacs asks.

"How should I know, and I mean even if it is he's always over here I think he's earned it."

"I found it!" Benny shouts.

"What is it?" Sarah asks.

"The Last Shift, it's about this rookie cop who on her first day on the job has to work the very last shift in this haunted police station," Benny explains enthusiastically.

"I'm in, someone's gotta make us some popcorn though," Sarah says.

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Not, uhg you guys suck," Erica groans but goes into the kitchen to make the popcorn.

"So Benny I've been meaning to introduce you to this guy, his names Mike, he's a grade below us and he's super cute," Sarah starts.

Then Erica yells from the kitchen, "Ew no don't do it Benny, I hate that kid, he's one of those bitchy gays but not the funny bitchy gays he's just plain mean."

"What no he's not, he's sweet," Sarah says back.

Erica snorts, "then there must be more than one cute, gay, sophomore Mike, because I don't know who the heck you're talking about."

"Come on Erica you need to stop seeing the worst in everyone."

"Yeah well you need to stop trying to hook Benny up with every gay guy you know."

This was true. Ever since Benny had come out to them a few months ago, Sarah had been trying to hook him up with a different guy every other week.

"Yeah I'm with Erica, besides none of the gay guys at our school share any of my interests," Benny says.

"If you're that picky then the only guy for you is sitting right there," Erica says shrewdly walking back into the room, "but unfortunately he's in love with our favorite vampiress, so I guess you'll be alone forever," she shrugs handing the bowl of popcorn to Sarah and sitting next to her.

"Erica," Sarah blushes, "dont be so rude."

Ethan blushes too, "can we stop talking about Benny's love life and just watch the movie."

"I second that," Benny chimes in.

Erica rolls her eyes, "you're all a buncha pussies." Then she hits play and the movie starts.

Ethan feel Benny tense up when the light in the hallway starts flickering and then jumps when the phone rings then again when the hobo guy yells suddenly at the movie's protagonist. During the scene where she puts the hobo guy in the holding cell and all the lights go out, Sarah grabs onto Ethan's arm,and then when the ghost or whatever with the bloody pentagram carved into its plastic bag covered face, appears suddenly in the window of the holding cell, Benny grabs onto Ethan's other arm. Only now is it finally hitting him what Benny had said in the Bathroom. Benny was jealous, did that mean he liked Ethan, like, like liked him? Ethan glances at Benny, he wonders if it would be weird if they started going out. Ethan comes back to his senses when both Sarah and Benny squeeze his arm and yell as something happens in the movie.

When the movies over Sarah let's go of Ethan's arm, Ethan notices that it takes Benny a few moments longer to let go as well.

"Wow that was actually pretty good," Erica says.

"It was really scary, I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight," Sarah says.

"Me neither," Benny says.

"It was way better than most of the ones I've seen, it's honestly pretty hard to find horror movies that are actually scary like this," Ethan adds.

"Yeah maybe that's a good thing," Benny says with a nervous laugh.

"Okay well this was fun, thanks for the booze and the movie, I'm gonna go get a bite to eat now though," Erica says getting up and heading for the door.

"Aw Erica come on, stay a little longer, if you go then I'll have to go too," Sarah whines.

"But I'm hungry," Erica pouts.

Sarah groans.

Erica motions for Sarah to follow her, "lets eat."

Sarah rolls her eyes, "fine, bye guys," she waves at them and follows Erica.

They leave closing the door behind them. They leave an awkward silence behind them. They leave Benny and Ethan sitting very close to each other, not sure what they should do next.

Benny shifts his leg nervously and it brushes Ethan's and Ethan seized up the way he does when he gets visions. It's brief, it only lasts a couple seconds but he sees him and Benny still sitting very close together on his couch, they kiss and the vision ends.

Ethan comes back to reality even more speechless than before, Benny doesn't seem to have noticed that Ethan even had a vision, he's looking at the floor with his mouth slightly open as though he's trying to think of what to say.

Ethan turns to him, "So uh…" he starts.

Benny turns to him kinda quickly and awkwardly, like he wants to says something but he still can't figure out what or how. Their eyes meet, Benny takes a deep breath as if he's about to do something. He puts his hands on Ethan shoulders.

Oh my god he's gonna do it, Ethan thinks and then he blurts out, "you wanna go play video games or something?!" Ethan wonders if he'll still do it.

"Oh, uh, yeah totally," Benny says, quickly taking his hands off Ethan and standing up, "first one up there gets to be player one." Then he rushes upstairs.

Ethan feels his heart sink, why did he have to do that, why'd he have to ruin it, he should have let him do it. He follows Benny upstairs.

* * *

Ooo things are heating up between our fav geeks. Sorry for being such a tease, there was at least two places where they were this close to kissing and didn't. If you wanna see em kiss you've gotta work for it, and by work for it i mean wait for it cause they'll be sucking face in the next chapters. let me know what you think. do you think i'm a hack cause i think i'm a hack, i'm no writer, but i guess thats just my opinion. :))))


	4. first time

hullo loyal readers, id like you all to know that i think the first chapter and a half is badly written, not because its in second person i just thing id need to go back and rewrite the thing cause it sounds dumb. the Benny Ethan stuff is good though, i ain't sick of that yet.

also the chapter name is the name of a song by The Boys, give it a listen if you're up to it i think its stellar.

* * *

It's been a week since the incident, Ethan and Benny haven't spoken about it since the night Ethan got drunk and they spilt their guts to each other in the bathroom. Ethan's been regretting interrupting the kiss that was supposed to happen between him and Benny. They've both been pretending that nothing happened and going about everything like usual but Ethan has been trying desperately to initiate the kiss. This was the first time one of his visions hadn't happened, he doesn't know what that means. He wonders if he ruined it. He hopes not, that would crush him.

Ethan and Benny walk home together after school, they have to do research on what could be causing a recent string of disappearances in town.

They go round back, Ethan's parents aren't home. Ethan takes a deep breath, he's decided he's going to do it, today, he's going to kiss him. As he's unlocking the back door he pauses.

"Now is as good a time as ever," Ethan says under his breath."

"What?" Benny asks.

Ethan turns around, "hey so about last week, you know, on movie night, after the girls left, when it was just us."

"Yeah sorry about that I didn't mean to weird you out," Benny blurts.

"No no, hold on let me finish, I had a vision and I saw us, kissing, and it was just really surprising and when you went to do it I just hadn't really processed it yet so I screwed it up. I wanna apologize for that, I actually, I really wanted you to do it," Ethan blushes.

"Oh," Benny says looking a little dumbfounded.

Ethan moves toward him, he stands up on his tiptoes and gently grabs the collar of his shirt. He pulls Benny close to his face and then he kisses him lightly. Benny puts his hands on Ethan's hips awkwardly. They break apart.

"I've wanted to do that for years," Benny smiles averting his eyes.

"Sorry I ruined it the first time," Ethan says apologetically.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you let me do it, I'm glad you gave me your first kiss," Benny replies sheepishly.

"I got yours too didn't I?" Ethan asks a smile spreading across his face.

Benny nods, "can we do it again?"

"Yeah come on," Ethan says. Ethan leads Benny inside and drops his backpack on the floor next to the door. He locks the door behind him and then turns back to Benny. He pulls him close and stands up on his tiptoes to reach his face.

"Wait is Jane home?" Benny asks cautiously.

"No she's at a friend's," Ethan says pulling Benny's shirt collar gently.

"What if she comes home, we wouldn't want her to see us like, making out," Benny says pausing and then whispering the making out part.

"If you want to go to my room then just say it," Ethan says raising an eyebrow.

"No I just-"

"Come on," Ethan says pulling Benny upstairs.

Ethan lightly pushes him down on the bed. Then onto his back and then he kisses him. Then he does it again, more passionately running his hands through Benny's hair and along his face and neck. Ethan feels Benny's hands on him too, gently moving up and down his back. Benny is shaking.

"Benny I uh, I've been thinking about you a lot lately and it's like, like I can't get you outta my head, Benny I like you, like as more than a friend, would you maybe go out with me?" Ethan asks suddenly.

"Uh," Benny stutters.

"Are you like, Hard?" Ethan asks when he shifts his position and his leg brushes Benny's, well you know.

"Ah fuck I'm really sorry," Benny say frantically.

"Hey it's okay, it's-" Ethan starts but Benny pushes him away and rushes for the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He slides down the door coming to rest on the floor, pissed off that he keeps ruining things

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to make it awkward," Benny says frantically through the door.

"Benny its okay, I mean, what'd you expect was gonna happen?"

"I dunno i just, don't wanna rush it i guess, i , i'm probably overreacting, i don't know what i'm doing, im fucking everything up." He sounds in the verge of tears.

"It's fine dude, but you didn't answer my question, do you wanna go out with me?" Ethan asks again.

There's silence for a second. Then a shaky breath.

"Duh," Benny says calming himself down.

"Cool," Ethan smiles, "so are you still like?"

"Nah," Benny chuckles wiping his nose, "I just thought about having to give Chewbacca a blowjob, all that hair, uhg, always makes me go soft."

"Haha gross why would even think about that in the first place?" Ethan laughs.

"I honestly don't know," Benny laughs.

"So you gonna come out so we can look into that thing for the girls," Ethan asks.

"Yeah sorry," Benny says opening the door. Ethan smiles at him. He still looks kinda weepy.

"Your my boyfriend now," Ethan grins.

"Yeah," Benny smiles back.

"Okay let's do this thing," Ethan says jumping up and sitting down at his computer.

For the next few weeks Ethan and Benny spend every possible second together, holding hands whenever there's nobody they know around, and doing a lot of kissing in the parking lot and in the van that Benny has claimed as his own after they'd taken it from that vampire.

"I'm gonna get like buff dude on like a dragon or something airbrushed on the side, it's gonna be sick" Benny tells everyone when they're driving to Ethan's on Friday.

"Where'd you even get this thing," Sarah asks from the back of the van.

"We took it from the dude that attacked Ethan and me," Benny says.

"Dude you stole a car?" Rory asks looking shocked and impressed.

"I like to think we won it," Ethan says.

"Dude, so cool," Rory grins.

"So my sisters Sleeping over at her friends house tonight and my parents are staying out all weekend too so we got my house to ourselves all night," Ethan tells the van at large.

"Oo does that mean we get to have a party?" Erica says clapping excitedly.

"No definitely not, my parents would find out and they would kill me," Ethan tells her.

"Boo, no fun," Erica whines, "can I at least invite a hot boy to fool around with, over?" Erica asks.

"Maybe, which kinda fooling around are you talking about, normal teenager fooling around or vampire fooling around?"

"Maybe a little bit of both," Erica says fluttering her eyelashes at Ethan.

"No, you can't get blood on stuff in my house, it's too hard to wash out," Ethan says.

"So that means normal teenager fooling around is okay?" Rory asks grinning stupidly.

"Where would you even find someone willing to fool around with you," Benny says.

"Rude," Rory's says, disgruntled.

"Okay can we stop saying fooling around we sound like a bunch of old people, just say bang or smash or screw or something normal," Sarah says sounding kind of annoyed.

"Fine then where would you find someone willing to get it on with you Rory, that better Sarah," Benny says grinning.

"No, it's not, Sarah says glaring at him.

"Ah come on Sarah, maybe you and Ethan should fool around tonight, you've both wanted to for years and we all know it," Erica says.

Sarah glares at her too. Benny and Ethan glance at each other briefly.

"Way to make it awkward Erica," Rory says loudly.

They sit in awkward silence for the rest of the drive.

They pull up to Ethan's house and file into the kitchen, sitting around the table. Ethan breaks out the snacks. They start talking about their days and checking their phones. Ethan's mom comes in and smiles at them.

"Ethan, remember no parties or we'll ground you for the rest of you high school career," Ethan's mom says.

"Yeah mom I know," Ethan says rolling his eyes at the table at large.

"No ABD alright," she tells him.

"Yes mom I remember," Ethan says exasperatedly.

"Good, have fun kids," she waves at them and goes outside to the car where Ethan's dad is waiting.

"What's ABD?" Asks Erica.

"Adultery, booze, and drugs," Ethan responds.

"What's adultery?" Asks Rory.

"Fooling around," Benny says trying not to laugh as Sarah glares at him.

"Oh," says Rory.

Erica's phone rings, she picks it up, "what do you want. Oh great," she rolls her eyes, "yeah well I'm busy. Well of course you don't care you're a great bunch of fascists. Fine we'll be there." She hangs up.

"Who was that?" Asks Rory.

"The damn council, they're calling a meeting or something and all us vampires have to go," she groans.

"Seriously, why do The have to go and interfere with our plans all the damn time," Sarah complains.

"I'm just happy they're letting me come this time," Rory says with a stupid grin.

"Hey you should tell them about that drifter, that's probably something they ought to know about," Ethan says.

"Oh yeah I should, good idea. Well later you two," Sarah says with a wave and the three of them leave.

"Bummer," says Ethan, secretly though he's kind of glad that it was gonna be just him and Benny.

The two of them sit on the couch watching horror movies, Benny sitting in Ethan's lap his legs across Ethan's waiting for the scary parts of the movie so he could bury his face in Ethan's shirt.

In the middle of like their fourth movie out of the blue Benny blurts out,

"Are you sure you really want to date me, are you sure you're okay being with a guy?"

"Yeah, obviously, I wouldn't have asked you out in the first place if I wasn't," Ethan replies.

"Yeah but, but I," Benny fidgets with his hands.

"Hey," Ethan takes his hands, "Benny, I like being with you, I like talking to you and hanging out with you, I like everything about you, and I really like kissing you. I like you and I wanna date you, and you said yes so you can't escape me now," he says smiling warmly.

"Okay. Good," Benny says. Ethan kisses his cheek, Benny blushes and smiles.

"I'm kinda glad it's just us tonight," Ethan whispers, his lips brushing Benny's neck.

Benny laughs, "that tickles E, let me watch my movie."

"Okay," says Ethan, then he wraps his arms around Benny and leans against him.

Another movie or two later Ethan's fallen asleep against Benny, and Bennys starting to get freaked out watching by himself.

"Hey, hey E wake up, you're snoring," Benny nudges him.

"Hmm, what's that," Ethan mumbles.

"You're snoring," Benny says again.

"Oh, sorry," Ethan says sleepily, snuggling up to Benny.

"Hey E, I'm kinda glad it's just us tonight too," then he kisses Ethan. Ethan responds, kissing back sleepily but still just as fiercely as usual.

When they finally break apart Ethan asks, "hey, does that mean you wanna, you know?"

Benny nods.

Ethan smiles, "okay," Ethan picks Benny up, Benny wraps his arms around Ethan's neck, and Ethan carries him upstairs to his room. He drops him on the bed and crawls on top of him.

"You're surprisingly light," Ethan smiles.

"Shut up," Benny says and then pulls Ethan closer to him and kisses him carefully.

"You promise you wont run away this time?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah I promise," Benny nods.

Ethan grins, "Good," he hugs Benny.

They kiss some more, building up the courage to start.

Benny hesitantly puts a hand on Ethan's hip and in response Ethan lets the rest of his weight come to rest on top of Benny, their body's now touching, feeling each other's warmth through their clothes.

Benny feels something hard against his lower stomach. His own is pressing up against Ethan's thigh. He wriggles embarrassedly.

Still kissing him Ethan slips his fingers under Benny's waistband. Benny makes a strained sound and Ethan feels it between their intertwined tongues.

Ethan breaks away from the kiss and looks into Benny's face, then he kisses him lightly on the mouth and then the chin and then his neck and then he moves down Benny's body and starts to unbuckle Benny's belt, then he unzips his fly and then pulls back his underwear taking Benny's dick in his hand, he's about to put it in his mouth.

"Wait Ethan," Benny blurts out.

"What's wrong," Ethan asks looking a bit disappointed, "do you wanna stop?"

"No it's just," Benny starts, sitting up.

"Just what," Ethan asks, his mouth still only a couple inches from Benny's dick.

"I wanna be on the bottom," he says loudly, sounding embarrassed.

"Really?" Ethan says, he looks kinda excited.

"Yeah," he whispers.

"O-okay, but I still wanna suck your-"

"No let me, do yours," Benny says in a very quiet voice.

"You sure?" Asks Ethan.

Benny nods and pulls his pants the rest of the way off, then he pulls off his shirt as well.

Ethan stares at him, slightly in awe for a moment, then Benny slides off the bed and kneels next to it.

"Comere," he says patting the edge of the bed lightly.

Ethan nods and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. He takes off his shirt too and Benny stares up at him for a second then he unzips Ethan's pants and pulls out his erection.

"It's hot when you take charge," Ethan jokes.

"Shut up," Benny says embarrassed, then Benny takes a deep breath, gently licks the length of it and then puts it in his mouth.

Ethan gasps a little. He feels Benny's hand on his thigh the other gently strokes Ethan's dick. He puts his hand on Benny's head, weaving his fingers into Benny's soft hair.

Ethan watches him, it's a bit odd to think of Benny as a bottom. The couple of times Ethan had ever thought about doing this kind of thing with him he had imagined himself on the bottom. Not that he has any problem being on top, top or bottom he isn't picky he's just happy to be sharing the experience with someone he cares so deeply about.

"Oh man Benny if you keep that up I'm gonna cum," Ethan says quietly.

Benny ignores him and keeps moving his head.

"Benny," he says, his toes curling, almost gripping the rug.

Benny feels it shoot into his mouth. He releases Ethan and looks up at him. He swallows, still staring Ethan in the eye. Ethan blushes.

"Tastes kinda gross," Benny says.

"Well you didn't have to swallow it," Ethan says embarrassedly, averting his eyes.

"But it's yours."

Ethan blushed even harder and crosses his legs.

"Okay now what do you want me to do?" Benny asks looking away and twisting at a piece of his hair.

"Uh, what, what do you wanna do?" Ethan responds.

"What do you think, I feel like I've made it obvious already."

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just, nervous I guess."

"Shouldn't I be the nervous one, I mean I am the one who's about to take it up the ass for the first time," Benny says cracking a smile. He gets up and sits beside Ethan, he reaches out to his face and brushes his hair out of it.

"Hey Ethan, I love you," Benny says staring at him.

"I, I love you too," Ethan stammers in response.

Benny moves in to kiss him again, warmly and passionately and when they break apart Benny says, "okay now let's do it before I explode."

Ethan nods, "yeah," and stands up abruptly tripping on the pants around his ankles.

"Maybe take them off?" Benny smiles.

"Yeah," Ethan says, awkwardly kicking them the rest of the way off.

"That really wasn't sexy was it," Ethan says smiling embarrassedly.

"No," Benny shakes his head, "it wasn't. Okay now come here and start already before I chicken out."

Ethan nods, "hold on lemme find the uhm, the rubbers." He reaches under the bed and brings out the baggie of stuff they gave everybody in health class, because if you can't make teenagers stop having sex, you can at least make them have safe sex.

Ethan sits on the bed across from Benny, they both stare at the baggie.

Benny laughs nervously, "pinch me I'm dreaming."

"I think this has to be the most awkward first time ever in the history of everything," Ethan says still staring at the baggie.

"Alright, put one on," Benny says.

Ethan nods and does.

Benny lays down and says, "okay I'm ready."

Ethan nods again, he kneels over Benny and he puts his index and middle in his mouth, then takes them out again. Benny watches the string of spit from Ethan's mouth to his fingers stretch and then break.

Ethan carefully reaches down and puts one finger in Benny, Benny gasps a little.

"Sorry," Ethan says quietly.

"Shut up, don't apologize, just hurry up so you can put it in," Benny whispers.

Ethan blushes deeply, nods and continues.

He moves his hand slowly, then adds a finger, moves some more, and adds another.

"I think I'm ready, do it already," Benny says, panting just a little.

"You're sure?" Ethan asks.

Benny nods.

"Okay," Ethan gently pulls his fingers out and Benny shudders a bit.

Ethan shifts himself to a better position, "You'll tell me if it hurts?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Ethan slips it in slowly and watches Benny's eyes and mouth widen.

"Oh," Benny gasps.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Ethan moves again, slowly slipping it the rest of the way in.

"You're inside me, you're inside," Benny pants quietly.

"You're so tight, you feel really good," Ethan whispers, "I'm gonna move now, that okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," Benny smiles lightly.

Ethan moves his hips slowly back and forth.

"Uhn, wow," Benny moans.

"You good?" Ethan asks.

Benny nods, "Don't stop."

Ethan blushes a little and keeps going, trying his hardest to be gentle. He leans over Benny, "I love you," he whispers.

Benny reaches up and wraps his arms around Ethans neck, "me too." Benny grips Ethans back harder.

"You sure you're okay?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah, it's just, a bit, weird,"Benny pants. Benny pulls Ethan's head closer and kisses him.

Benny is really aware of Ethan's body on top of his, pressing down on him, pinning him to the bed. He likes it, he likes it a lot, he feels safe.

Ethan feels Benny clinging to him, he hears him whine a little, desperate little moans, the sound of him panting. He can barely compose himself. He begins to thrust harder.

He can feel Benny tense up, everywhere. He hears a sound in Benny's throat but before it escapes his lips he clamps down on Ethan's shoulder, teeth digging into his skin.

"Ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry, I won't be so rough," Ethan says, misreading the reason for Benny biting him and slowing his movements.

"No, it felt really good, keep going," Benny whispers releasing Ethan's shoulder.

"O-okay," Ethan stutters, thrusting harder once again. Benny's body tenses again and Ethan suppresses a moan as Benny's nails dig into his back.

Benny bites his lip, embarrassed of the sounds he's making. They're somewhere between a moan and a whine, they definitely sounds desperate and they bubble up from his chest in tandem, every time Ethan thrusts into him.

Benny again tries to muffle himself by biting down on Ethan's shoulder. He feels Ethan whince but he continues this time.

"There's no one here you know, you don't have to be quiet," Ethan says to Benny who's still clinging to him. Benny just whines into his shoulder.

"I understand," Ethan whispers. He turns his head, breathing in the smell of Benny's hair, shampoo and the smoky smell of the incents his grandma burns. He kisses Benny's neck. He moves more forcefully. He feels Benny release his shoulder. Benny's back arches and he wraps his legs around Ethans back. He's still trying not to make a sound. Ethans trying real hard to get him to. He leans over Benny, kisses his neck again and then again, the more times he kisses Benny the sloppier he does it. Benny's heavy breathing evolves into a shaky whine. Ethan bites his lip.

"You're so cute, god you're so cute," Ethan pants.

Benny covers his face with his arms, "it's, embarrassing Ethan," he whispers shakily. Ethan keeps kissing him.

"Don't worry," Ethan says into his neck, "it's just me Benny."

"God i'm so glad it's you," Benny moans loudly, his arms are crossed over his face. Ethan reaches down to touch Benny in the front to. Benny's fists clench as he does this, his thighs squeeze Ethan even tighter. Benny starts moving his hips. He whines and gasps loudly.

"Ethan," he says breathily from under his still crossed arms. It looks and feel to Ethan like every muscle in Benny's body has tensed and then he spasms. His arms slide off his face and he lets out a particularly loud moan his face is screwed up into one of the best faces Ethan thinks he's ever seen Benny make. His brows are furrowed and his mouth is open, wide, he looks like he's in ecstasy. He is still convulsing around Ethan, with a final thrust he cums. As he starts to pull out he watches Benny's face relax and he exhales a long shaky exhale. Ethan is breathing deeply, he's staring at Benny whose eyes open slowly, Benny smiles sleepily,

"I'm glad it's just us tonight."


End file.
